Daddies
by iamjustlol
Summary: Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah daddy-nya Baekhyun, lalu apa yang terjadi jika Baekhyun bercumbu dengan Jongin? PWP, BDSM!


**Daddies!**

**cast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Genre: romance****—unidentified tbh**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter: 1 of 2**

**Disclaimer: story=mine. Casts=entertainment, family, theirselves, God**

**Warning(s): Yaoi! AgePlay, Kinks, Toys, BDSM, PWP, OOC!**

**NO PLAGIARISM. NO BASH. LOVE THE STORY, CASTS, PLOT, AND ME IF YOU COULD :D /no**

**Forgive me if there's any typo left here.**.

.

.

.

"_D-Daddy_... hhhhh, ah! Nghhh _Daddy_~"

Si mungil tetap saja mendesah dan mendesah dikarenakan _electrical dildo_ yang menancap di lubangnya, serta _prostate massager_, dan _cock ring _yang terpasang di penis mungilnya.

"Mmmhhh! Oh—_Daddy _aaaahhhh!"

.

.

.

"Ya, Jongin, jadi ditubuh manusia itu ada bermacam-macam sel, kau tahu itu kan? Dan untuk melanjutkan keturunan, mereka harus melakukan seks dan—"

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau begitu seksi dan menggairahkan?" tanyanya, memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Jongin. Berhentilah."

Bukannya berhenti, Jongin malah berdiri dan memojokkan Baekhyun di salah satu dinding perpustakaan. "Aku tak peduli, Baek," bisiknya. Jongin menyerang bibir Baekhyun langsung, namun secara lembut.

Baekhyun membelakakkan matanya, takut jika pacarnya—_daddy_-nya—melihat dan ia memprediksi bahwa ia akan dihukum—yeah, dihukum.

"Eummhh! Jongin—lepaasss!" Baekhyun setengah menjerit saat tangan nakal Jongin meremas-remas penisnya dibawah.

Yeah tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong. Ditinggal sang _daddy _karena urusan pekerjaan selama 2 minggu tentu tidak enak. Setiap malam Baekhyun harus menyentuh dirinya sendiri atau terima diperkosa penis buatan atau benda bergetar itu. Sungguh, Baekhyun merindukan cinta dan sentuhan _daddy_-nya—ups, _daddies_-nya.

Sialnya, punggungnya malah melengkung nikmat saat tangan sahabat di depannya ini menampar bongkahan kenyalnya, diikuti dengan cubitan diatas penisnya.

"Ummfff! J-Jongin~ aahhh~" desah Baekhyun manja.

.

.

"Bersenang-senang, Byun?"

Suara itu. Suara berat itu. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun membelakakkan matanya dan menatap kearah suara itu berasal. "C-Channie..."

Pemuda bersuara berat itu tersenyum manis. Setelan kantornya menempel sempurna di tubuh atletisnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, dan bersandar pada salah satu rak buku. Senyumnya makin melebar saat mendengar kata 'Channie'. "Hei Sayang."

"Tunggu, kau pacarnya?" tanya Jongin bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Jongin berjabat tangan. Dan Jongin menerimanya, "Ya, namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hm, aku Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu, eum.. hyung?"

"Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang hyung-mu, Jongin," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baek, pulanglah dengan Sehun, aku akan menemuimu nanti."

Baekhyun bernapas. Akhirnya. Ia sampai tidak menyadari ada satu namja lagi yang berdiri tak jauh dari Chanyeol, dengan muka _poker face_-nya lalu tersenyum. Melangkah pelan mendekati kerumunan tiga namja itu.

"Hei Jongin, aku Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia langsung meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Jongin, pernah mendengar istilah _threesome_—ah, maaf. _Foursome sex_?" Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum polos.

Jongin membelakakkan matanya—well, bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti apa artinya, hanya saja ia kagum dengan betapa frontalnya manusia yang sekarang duduk di depannya. "Yah—eumm tentu, kenapa?"

"Kau pernah membayangkan atau melakukannya?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. "Hyung, kurasa ini ini tidak baik dibicarakan disini."

"Kau pernah membayangkan atau melakukannya?" ulang Chanyeol.

Jongin menghela napasnya. "Aku—aku pernah membayangkannya," bisiknya.

Chanyeol yang tadinya bersandar memajukan tubuhnya, agak lebih dekat ke Jongin. "Mau melakukannya?"

"NE?!" mata Jongin melebar.

.

.

.

"S-Sehunnie..."

Sehun mendorong Baekhyun sampai tubuh mungil tersebut tertabrak mobil Ferrari merah—milik Chanyeol—yang menyebabkan Baekhyun mendesis.

Sehun mengecup rahang Baekhyun lembut, sebelum menggigitnya. "Sudah aku dan Chanyeol hyung tekankan, jangan bercumbu dengan pria lain atau kau akan menerima hukumannya, bukan?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, namun tertahan di tenggorokkannya sehingga menimbulkan suara seperti menggeram. Takut-takut, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, hm?" Sehun tersenyum, menjilati jakun Luhan yang terus-terusan naik turun—gugup.

"M-maaf, kalian pergi lama seka—mmhhh!" Sehun memotong perkataannya.

Setelah 5 menit, Sehun melepaskan ciuman—panas—mereka sebelum mengadu dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun. "Kau bisa saja menyuruh salah satu dari kami atau kami langsung pulang, bodoh," napasnya tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

"E-eh itu—" muka Baekhyun memerah. Yeah—tanpa sadar—ia mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Usaha yang baik, nak. Tapi tetap tidak bisa menghindar dari hukuman nanti malam."

Baekhyun bergidik dan hendak memprotes, namun dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di atas motor Ducati hitamnya yang terparkir di sebelah mobil Chanyeol dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kau setuju Jongin?"

"Deal."

.

.

.

"Duduklah bertumpu pada lututmu, tutup matamu, borgol tanganmu dan masukkan _vibrator _itu. Sekarang," perintah Sehun begitu mereka memasuki kamar apartemen mewah yang ditempati mereka bertiga—Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan dirinya.

"Sehunnie!" rengek Baekhyun.

Lelaki bermuka dingin itu menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang kelihatannya akan memprotesnya. "Kutambah hukumanmu 30 menit."

Mata coklat tua Baekhyun melebar. "Oh Sehun!"

"1 jam," balasnya dingin.

Baekhyun berdecak sebelum akhirnya menyerah, menggerakkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamar tidur dan melakukan seperti yang Sehun perintahkan satu persatu.

.

.

.

***찬열형**(Chanyeol hyung) calling*

Sehun menekan gambar telepon hijau di _touchscreen_-nya sebelum mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

"Chanyeol hyung."

"Siapa bilang kau boleh memanggilku Chanyeol?

Sehun mendecih lalu menjawab, "Channie hyung~"

Chanyeol di seberang telepon tertawa. "Jongin akan bergabung dengan kita malam ini," katanya.

"Hm, sudah kutebak kau akan mengajak anak itu," jawab Sehun malas.

"Hei, kau mengerti kan aku satu-satunya _dom _untuk kalian sedangkan kau seorang _dom _dan _sub_?"

Sehun memikirkannya matang-matang. "Tentu. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau melakukan seks melalui telepon."

Lelaki bertampang dingin itu terhenyak sesaat. "Berapa panjang Jongin?"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya. "Tenanglah, dia 8."

Bingung? Ukuran penis Sehun adalah 9, Chanyeol 11, dan si mungil Baekhyun hanya 6. Dalam satuan inci.

"Baiklah," Sehun berkata. "Tadi kau bilang apa hyung? Seks melalui telepon?"

"Ya, kau mau kan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan seks dengan Jongin saja?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Dia masih perjaka dan aku ingin memberikan keperjakaannya padamu, sebagai gantinya aku mengambil keperjakaan Baekhyun."

Sehun menyeringai. "Oke, ayo kita lakukan."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara apapun, kecuali ia memang ingin dihukum lebih parah. Baekhyun juga tidak mau bola karet itu kembali ditempatkan di mulutnya, yang kadang membuat dagu, pipi, dan mulutnya sakit. Ia ingin menyentuh dirinya sendiri, tapi lagi-lagi, itu sama saja dengan mencari gara-gara.

Baekhyun sudah hampir mengeluarkan hasratnya 4 kali sejak ia disuruh oleh Sehun, yang bisa dibilang 30 menit. Bokongnya bergetar karena penis plastik itu dan bibirnya mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan kecil saat ia harus menahan hasratnya.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Ia beranjak berdiri dari posisinya yang berlutut, mengikuti instingnya menuju dinding dan perlahan menggesekkan penis tegaknya pada permukaan dinding yang agak kasar.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara antara mendesis, menggeram, merintih, dan mendesah saat ia menggerakkan pinggul dan bokongnya semakin liar, menciptakan rasa yang mirip saat ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Masa bodoh dengan hukuman, ataupun jika Sehun mendengarnya. Ia sudah lama menunggu dua kekasihnya itu pulang dan saat mereka pulang, ia malah dihukum seperti ini?

.

.

.

Sehun menempatkan ponselnya pada tempat yang sebagus mungkin, lalu membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan mengangkat penisnya, fokus kepada menunjukkan lubangnya.

"Oh Sehun sayang, kau melakukan operasi agar kau bisa perjaka lagi, hm?" goda Chanyeol.

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Ish, bercanda saja kau, hyung," jawab Sehun. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Hmm, kau kan tidak menyukai _foreplay_, ambil saja _dildo _11 inchi berwarna biru itu."

Sehun mengangguk dan tangannya meraih _dildo _berwarna biru transparan yang ukurannya kurang-lebih sama dengan milik Chanyeol, dan memiliki tekstur di badan dildo tersebut. "Lalu? Aku tidak membutuhkan _lube_?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tidak perlu. Langsung masukkan saja dalam sekali hentakan."

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu mengikuti kata _hyung_-nya, dengan kasar ia mendorong _dildo _besar itu masuk dalam lubangnya yang masih—sangat—kering. "AAAAHHHHH! H-HYUNGGHHH!" jerit Sehun kenikmatan.

Jari-jari Sehun dengan cepat memajumundurkan _dildo _itu, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan titik dimana matanya mungkin akan berputar saking nikmatnya. "H-hyung, aku ti—aahh—dak bisa menemukannya!"

"Agak ke dalam, Sehun sayang. Titikmu agak susah dicari," geram Chanyeol melihat lubang Sehun yang terus-terusan memakan _dildo _seukuran penisnya melalui _video call_ itu.

Sehun lagi-lagi menurut, mendorong _dildo _itu lebih dalam dan dengan ganasnya memutar _dildo _itu di lubangnya, membuat kepalanya terjengkang ke belakang. "Mmhh! Hyung—iya disitu! Oohh_ too much_! Aaahhhh!" desah Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk keluar."

"Nngghhh!" rintih Sehun. Bagaimana kekasihnya tahu ia sudah dekat?

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. "Ganti dengan _vibrator remote_ itu dan ikat tanganmu diatas kepalamu," bisiknya, lumayan keras agar Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun melepas _dildo _itu keluar dari lubangnya—melenguh saat _dildo _dan kulit sensitifnya bersentuhan—mengambil dan memasangkan _vibrator_, dan mengikat kedua tangannya menggunakan borgol. Ia juga menggenggam _remote vibrator _itu dalam tangan kanannya. Lelaki berwajah dingin itu memencet sebuah tombol dan _vibrator _di lubangnya langsung bergetar.

"Mmhhh! Aahhhh!" Ini jelas lebih nikmat daripada tadi, dan terlebih lagi kedua tangannya terikat di atasnya—mengingat Sehun seorang yang _kinky_.

BRAK!

"_Daddy _pulang, sayang," bisik Chanyeol seduktif lalu menyerang Sehun, menjilati tonjolan _nipple_-nya, mengelus penis kerasnya, dan mempercepat gerakan _vibrator _tersebut.

Sehun menutup matanya erat, jari-jarinya menggenggam permukaan borgol yang ia pakai. "C-Chanyeol—nngghhhh! H-hyungghh!"

PLAK!

Chanyeol mendaratkan satu tamparan di bokong Sehun, yang membuat Sehun malah melenguh. "Siapa Chanyeol? Aku _daddy_-mu, dan karena kau sudah mendesahkan nama yang salah, aku akan menghukummu."

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mempercepat gerakan _vibrator _itu di lubang Sehun, mencubit _nipple _kiri-nya, dan menjilat-jilat ujung penis Sehun yang sudah basah dengan_ pre-cum _yang tidak bisa Sehun tahan.

"_Daddy_! _Daddy_! Aku dekat, _daddy_! URGGHH!" air mata mengintip di mata Sehun. Chanyeol dengan kejamnya menutup lubang kecil di ujung penis Sehun, sehingga lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya—tapi yang ini lebih menyakitkan.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat lagi, sebelum Chanyeol mencabut _vibrator _di lubang Sehun—dengan kasar—dan melepas celana panjangnya sekaligus celana dalamnya, menunjukkan penis setengah tegaknya.

"Kau bisa menampung 22 inch kan?" tanya Chanyeol, menyeringai.

Mata Sehun melebar. Apa dia sudah gila?! "_D-daddy_, Hunnie tidak bisa, cukup hanya penis _daddy _saja yang membuat Hunnie ketagihan," rengeknya.

"Oh, lihatlah. Baby Hunnie berbohong. Tadi saja kau keenakkan dimanjakan penis plastik itu. Kau berani berbohong, hm?"

Sehun baru saja membuka mulutnya, tapi mulutnya segera disumpal. "A-AAAHHHH _DADDY_—SAKIIITTT ENGGGHHH!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. Penis besarnya dan _dildo _besar itu langsung memasuki lubang Sehun, secara bersamaan.

Sehun merintih. Ia tidak akan mengeluarkan suara, karena itu akan menyulut kemarahan Chanyeol—ah, _daddy_-nya.

"Baby Hunnie nakal, hm? Berbohong pada _daddy _bukan hal yang baik, apalagi menjerit. Kau ingin dihukum?"

Lelaki yang berada di bawah membelakakkan matanya. Ini saja belum menghukum? "_D-Daddy_, Hunnie berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi. H-Hunnie akan sa-sabar menunggu _daddy_. Hunnie sayang _dad_—AAAHHH!"

Dan Sehun menjerit lagi. Habislah nyawanya.

Salahkan saja Chanyeol dengan kasarnya menggerakkan pinggulnya, memaksa otot Sehun berkontraksi dengan dua benda raksasa yang satunya sudah membesar karena tegang.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan penisnya dan _dildo _secara bergantian, membuat Sehun tidak mempunyai waktu sekedar untuk bernafas atau mendesah apalagi memohon. Mungkin si jangkung ini kalem dan berwibawa saat di depan orang biasa, namun kalau membawa soal seks, ia selalu bernafsu, kasar, _kinky_—_sex god_, kata mereka.

Sehun terlihat rapuh dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol. Dia yang biasanya garang di depan orang lain selalu rapuh di bawah Chanyeol. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak tak beraturan, tubuhnya yang dipenuhi keringat, dan bibir bawah yang meneteskan darah sebab digigit oleh pemiliknya.

"_D-Daddy_—hhhh! Hunnie minta maaaf! _Daddy_! Oohhh! _Faster_! Mmhhh—" Sehun menggigit telapak tangan kirinya untuk menghentikan desahannya yang mungkin sudah overdosis ini.

Dan Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan penisnya begitu saja dari lubang Sehun yang membuat Sehun menjerit kesakitan karena bersamaan dengan dicabutnya _dildo _besar itu. "Aku akan menghukummu nanti, tapi sekarang aku harus menghukum baby-ku."

"Hhhh—jadi aku bukan baby-mu? Begitu?" Sehun merengek.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun. "Baby-ku yang satunya," jawabnya. "Ingat, hukumanmu menanti!"

"Jika aku tukar diriku dengan Jongin, bisa?"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menyeringai. "_It's a pleasure to take his virginity in that way. I raised you well, little kid_."

Dan Sehun menyeringai juga.

**TBC**

**Wkwk~ baru pertama kali bikin ff yang hampir full smut kek gini jadi ini ff comebacknya author, karena kan kemarin puasa kan ya trus author gamau nekat baca/nulis kecuali kalo ga puasa dan sialnya sekali ga puasa author itu sibuk:( jadi maafkanlah ya yang nunggu lama, agak ngerasa bersalah juga sih._. Sekitar seminggu lagi, author bakal update salah satu ff. Udah jadi kok, tenang aja wkwk.**

**Dan kalopun ada yang mau nanya kenapa pilihnya Daddy, itu karena kink kesukaan author, daddy kink. Dan kenapa Chanyeol nyalahin Sehun itu cuma supaya dia bisa anuan sama Sehun.**

**Makasih ya yang udah mau nungguin**

Love,

Me


End file.
